factionparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Paradox:User page policy
This wiki's user page policy stresses the fact that users' main contributions should not be their own user pages, and defines appropriate use of the user namespace. What this wiki is not A policy strongly linked to this one is can be found at What this wiki is not. However, a few points from that policy do bear repeating here: * This wiki is not a free host or webpage provider. * This wiki is not a place for fan fiction or roleplaying. * Your user page is not your primary contribution to this wiki. User pages However, user pages do serve a useful purpose. You are encouraged to create a user page which gives some information about yourself and organises your contributions. For example, you may wish to list contributions you are proud of, or list articles you intend to work on. You may also include your user name on other wikis, link to a personal page on another site, list the languages you speak, or talk about your favourite characters. For more information on what userpages can be used for, see Wikipedia:User page. However, fan fiction is not allowed here, even on user pages. Rules for user page use User pages in violation of the following policies will be edited or deleted in order to comply with these policies. Users repeatedly in violation of these rules may be blocked in accordance with our Vandalism policy. * Fan fiction is not allowed. * User pages must comply with Paradox:User image policy. * User pages and images within must be "safe for work": no content which is unsuitable for a family audience or would be likely to disturb or offend other users. Any illegal or inappropriate content or links to such material is forbidden. * User subpages unrelated to Faction Paradox are not allowed. :* This specifically includes weblogs, guestbooks, and social networking more suited to sites such as MySpace or Facebook. :* Likewise, a guestbook section or a weblog should not be put on a user's main page, these should be contained on a user's talk page if required. * User pages must not be put in categories which would cause them to be mistaken for "real" articles. * Secondary accounts set up primarily in order to have a second user page are discouraged, additionally, users with a second user account forfeit voting rights to that second account. :* If a user wishes to change his or her name, their old pages must be either moved to subpages of the new user name's page, or deleted. The original user page may be kept, if content is restricted to a note redirecting the reader to the new user name. (After an amount of time this may be deleted) * Excessive use of galleries within user pages is discouraged, as images within user pages are 'counted' in the image's page links section and may throw off page use statistics. User categories Users may create categories to hold pages relevant to them. For instance, it may be more convenient for some to put all their user page subpages into a category. However, these user pages need to follow certain guidelines. # All user categories must be named in the format: Category:User:Username, as in Category:User:Bigredrabbit. The word "user:", including the colon, are not optional. # All user categories must themselves be only categorized in category:users If you do not follow these guidelines, your category will be automatically deleted by routine bot maintenance of . See also * User image policy User page